Eastern
by 2718sadie
Summary: Riley and Zane finally find some alone time after arriving at Eastern.


A/N: I started writing this back in January, before the Ziley breakup of season 11. You can either imagine they got back together over the summer before university, or that this story is AU and they never broke up to begin with (if only!).

* * *

><p>Zane and Riley had arrived at Eastern four days ago.<p>

Between Riley's football activities and Zane's engineering orientation, it had been difficult for the couple to find any private together time. And classes hadn't even started yet.

Of course, partying was another thing getting in the way of their alone time. It really wasn't necessary to go out as much as they had, but inevitably a new friend would insist that a party was 'the social event of the year' and that skipping it would be to miss out on 'the most epic thing _ever_'.

Although none of the parties had quite lived up to the hype, they were surprisingly fun, and for one reason or another, Riley and Zane continually found themselves staying later than planned.

Zane's top marks had granted him first dibs on room selection, so he had nabbed a coveted single room. But since arriving at Eastern they hadn't yet made it back there together after the late parties. Exhausted and with early mornings hanging over their heads, each time they had reluctantly parted ways and gone to their beds alone.

Tonight Riley and Zane were at yet another party, this one in a house near campus where a group of students were renting for the second year in a row.

"Why was it again that we came to this party?" Riley asks.

"I can't remember what the selling point was for this one," Zane says.

"Dude, 'cause last year a bunch of chicks took their shirts off!" offers a passing drunk.

Zane laughs, "I'm fairly certain that's not how we were talked into attending."

"Yeah, no," Riley agrees as he dodges out of the path of the stumbling drunk. "So what do you say we get out of here instead?"

Zane grins at the less-than-innocent hint of enthusiasm in Riley's voice.

"Fantastic idea."

With that the two boys make their way through the crowded room and towards the hallway down which one of the bedrooms, serving as the coat room, is located.

"I was going to say it was a good thing we heard the forecast and brought our coats, but it's raining so hard I think we're going to get soaked anyways," Zane says.

"Yeah I think you're probably right," says Riley as he looks out the window.

"Oh well, we'll just make a run for it and it will only take two minutes."

"Oh good more running," Riley mutters.

Zane smirks, "They really killed you in practice today huh?"

"Don't laugh! You got to build bridges out of spaghetti all day! I have sore muscles that I didn't even know existed," countered Riley as they reach the end of the dark hallway.

"Uh oh," says Zane upon seeing that the make-shift coat room door is closed.

"Knock first," suggests Riley.

Zane nods and raises his hand to the door, but then pauses and instead says, "Listen."

Riley puts his ear to the door. "Oh... Well then I'm glad we left our coats in the corner and not on the bed."

"That's assuming they're doing it on the bed..."

Riley frowns at that.

"Interrupt them?" Zane asks.

Riley thinks for a second before a mischievous grin creeps across his lips, "No need to. I'm sure we can occupy ourselves for a few minutes, right?"

Zane grins as Riley's hands move to grip his hips. Riley then leans back against the wall and pulls Zane into him.

Zane kisses him immediately, his hands quickly making their way up Riley's chest and neck to cup his face, tucking himself snugly against the length of Riley's entire body.

Riley kisses back with eager enthusiasm, his stomach doing a little flip when he feels Zane's lips tighten into a smile as his tongue dives between them, and the soft, satisfied hum in Riley's throat vibrates straight through to Zane.

Zane gently pulls out of the kiss after a moment, hands still on Riley's jaw holding him back.

"Won't this just make us really impatient?" Zane asks slyly as he ducks his head slightly to place his lips on Riley's neck.

"Uh yes...?"

Riley struggles to understand the point of the question, increasingly distracted by the trail of kisses Zane is tracing down his neck, spaced between sharp gusts of hot breath and spiced with the occasional nip of teeth.

"And... your... uh... point is?" Riley eventually manages to get out.

Happily preoccupied, Riley hadn't noticed Zane's hand sneaking in between them and moving decidedly downwards.

However, he _certainly_noticed when a pointed jolt spun low in his abdomen at the sudden and unexpected feeling of Zane's hand massaging him firmly and unapologetically through his jeans.

Riley groans a slurred, "_oh-I-see_."

Zane chuckles softly and quickly pulls his hand away and up to Riley's side. Riley half-growls, half-whimpers in protest, and Zane looks up to face him with a distinctly smug grin.

"_Tease!_" Riley whines, leaning forward to kiss Zane and then drawing him in closer by trapping his bottom lip between his own.

"It's not really teasing when you know I'm going to follow through..." Zane whispers in Riley's ear.

Riley just groans. Two can play at this game.

He flips them against the wall, pinning Zane with a thigh between his legs, being sure to apply just the wrong amount of pressure – too hard to ignore and too light to be satisfying.

Of course with their legs scissored as they are, Zane has ample opportunity for retaliation, and it's not long before they're both breathing hard and kissing sloppily as their jeans grow progressively tighter, quickly reaching the point where they either need to stop, or get a room.

"_Fuck_," Riley growls, "Forget our coats. I want you _so bad_."

Then, as if on cue, the coat room door swings open, and three people rush out.

Zane and Riley take one look at each other and then lunge into the coat room, grab their coats, and race back out.


End file.
